


What A Surgeon Wants, What A ‘Captain’ Needs (original from wattpad)

by atop



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atop/pseuds/atop
Summary: It's been two years ever since Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law met. They fought beside one another against a knock off Pacifista. Ever since that moment Law has wanted an alliance with the ruby red headed Captain. However, it's not just an alliance that Law is wishing on a star for. The Surgeon of Death wants to be in a relationship with the Kid Pirate's Captain. What will happen when Kid and Killer are in need of medical help, and the secret unfolds before Eustass?
Relationships: Kidlaw
Kudos: 13





	What A Surgeon Wants, What A ‘Captain’ Needs (original from wattpad)

_flashback to the Wano prison..._

"Kidd! You should join me and Traffy! We can all take down Kaido together! Then we can form an alliance! It'll be awe-"

"No way Strawhat! I'm not trusting anyone outside of my crew after what I've just been through!"

"Kidd, me and Traffy would never betray you though."

"Oh yeah? How am I supposed to know that? Just a few weeks ago I made one with those two idiots, and look where it got me. They made a promise and failed at it. How am I supposed to know you won't do the same?"

_upon the Thousand Sunny, weeks after the Strawhat, Heart and Kid Pirates won the battle against Kaido..._

Law nodded as he listened to what Luffy was saying about his experience with Kid, when they were captured by Kaido. The whole crew was spread out upon the Sunny. Chopper, Usopp and Bepo were listening to Brook as he sang and played his violin. Sanji had just given food to Luffy, and headed over to where Zoro was standing to keep watch for any enemy ships with him. Franky and Shachi were fixing up a few spots on the ship from where a recent attack had accused in the sea outside of Wano, by Marine ships of course. Robin, Nami and Penguin sat with Luffy and Law as they listened to what the food loving captain had to say.

"What I can't understand is why anyone would ever want to hurt them. I mean sure Killer-ya has been given the name Masquer Soldier by the Marines, so that might give off a false intention. Eustass-ya on the other hand hasn't done anything wrong at all." Law said among his crewmate and allies.

"Huh? Wait really?" Luffy asked as he was stuffing his face with Sanji's cooking.

"Yeah. He may be mad because of his arm. I mean he did have it chopped off during a battle with your friend Shanks and his crew, but other than that he's pretty approachable." Law replied. 

"Do you two have a backstory of some sort?" Zoro asked curious if these two knew each other as kids. He and Sanji has become interested in what they were saying, and decided that the water was clear of any enemy ships.

"Not exactly.", Law said to Zoro, meaning to inform everyone around him, continuing on with his past. "We both grew up on completely different sides of the sea. Me on the North Blue, him on the South Blue. We met in Sabaody Archapeligo. I had wanted to make an alliance with him from the moment I saw him. Kind of had a crush on him if I'm being completely honest with all of you." Penguin smiled as he kept his head down. His hat had shadowed his eyes completely, so no emotion could be picked up in them, by anyone. He wasn't in the littlest bit surprised by his captain's crush. Law took another breath, continuing on with his past. "Anyway, we met and fought that knock off Pacifista. Our crews worked well together. Another reason why I wanted the alliance."

"Then why didn't you make one?" Nami asked.

"He didn't want to." Law answered, bluntly.

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE ALREADY TRIED ASKING HIM?!" Everyone who was listening yelled not satisfied with the answer. Robin and Penguin were the only one not surprised. Well, Robin's eyes only went wide, while Penguin's smile remained from his captain's previous confession. Law simply nodded.

"Some thick headed jerk he is." Sanji mumbled, releasing the previous inhalation of smoke from his lungs in long drag. Law gave Sanji one of his dagger filled glares.

"Don't just go assuming things Soba Mask-ya. He just walked through hell. He lost his Partner, nakama, and topping it off he was tortured for whatever reason was running through the bastard's mind who did it. Don't say something until you've walked in one's shoes." 

Sanji swallowed hard looking down ashamed of what he had said. He even received glares and giggles from Nami and Robin.

Soon pulling herself together, Robin followed up with something she had wanted to say to the surgeon. "It looks like you and Kid would get along well." Robin said, with a smile.

Law smiled back at her. "I only wish it was that way. Believe me." He looked down with sorrow in his eyes, wishing the rim of his hat would cover his eye sight. The wish was soon denied as he caught, from the corner of his eye, the door to the sleeping quarters opening with a creek. 

The door opened to reveal the ruby red haired captain, who stepped out of the doorway with a tired look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were not reading those already on wattpad, this is the original story. I will be rewriting though since I don’t like how this story went. Please stay tuned for the new version coming very soon!


End file.
